


【翻译】Love The One You're With|与爱同行

by 1lostone, DavinciTrap



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a… not all together logical reaction to Captain Kirk's constant disregard for his own safety on away missions.<br/>Kirk舰长时不时在外出任务里无视自己的安全，Spock对此抱有一种……不怎么逻辑的反应</p><p> </p><p>Thanks Dear 1lostone allowing me to translate her fic into Chinese.<br/>Here is the English one : http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/269027</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“这是胡扯，舰——舰——舰长。”  
  
  
Jim哼了一声，试着别有太大的动作，每一次他这么做之后，一大波冰冷的空气便会趁机钻进薄饼似的毯子下，令他俩都打起哆嗦。即使只是哼哼唧唧，也能带来显著的效果：“他们会找到我们的，中校。” 他的舌头看样子有些运转失灵。  
  
有一瞬Uhura很安静，当她开口，从嘴唇到脖子仿佛都脆化了一般，连呼出的空气也被冻住似的，Uhura的嘴唇简直就像冰块，可那却无法使他惊恐，他知道他应该如此。Jim了解低温症，了解所有的症状，昏昏欲睡是个坏征兆，他很清楚自己的身体正在罢工，早在他无法意识自己有多么冷的时候他就一清二楚了。他仍会轻颤片刻，但与之前的震颤的相比，它已然没那么激烈。  
  
“我认——认为，你不相信没有——赢面的境况，舰——舰长？你敢在我面前放弃，该死的！”  
  
“我没、放弃。”他才不会，他知道他的船员在寻找他们，当然，他们很有可能在过去的六个多月里都是两眼一抹黑的摸爬滚打，不过他依旧信任他们。他们很厉害，而且比Jim印象中的任何事物都要忠诚。他们将找到他们，至少找到Uhura，她会很安全。思想渐渐远离了Jim，Jim却并不在意。  
  
Jim又一次眨眼，移动，他咬紧牙齿，对抗着寒冷的气流，将大半个身子压在Uhura的上方，她的胳膊交缠在胸前，挪动着身体并顺着他推动双臂，好让他们俩的身体能贴得更齐一些。Jim将自己的腿压向她的，希望能更多的罩着她些。他们都避免看向对方，有关眼下状态的尴尬早在几个小时前就散去了，Jim甚至什么也没说，当Uhura把臂膀蹭进他的制服里，和他分享她的体温。  
  
“你该——该多盖点这——这些毯子，你太冷了。”  
  
“不，那是、个命令。”操，他的嘴也不对劲了。这算不上惯例，不过Jim让她用了他们仅有的四条毯子中的三条，铺在冰冻的石头上，再加上有他在上面，她会更暖和些。他甚至开了个玩笑，表示终于“上了”她，得到的所有回报就是额头上的一耳光以及一点也没有被取悦到的眼神。  
  
Uhura静了一小会儿，也有可能是一大会儿，Jim的时间概念真的、真的很差：“以这种方式强行贯彻你的命令真是滑稽，舰长。压扁下属一定又是一项新的发明，舰长？”  
  
Jim满含困倦的微笑，他不懂自己之前为什么一直抱怨，这委实好了太多太多，他放纵他的思绪下沉，缓缓的陷入沉睡。过去的数天实在太糟糕了，和统领的外交就是狗屎，从他们降临到这个星球的那一刻开始。他和Uhura同其他人分散了，还得被迫目睹克林贡人有组织的残杀了与他们一起传送下来的、安全小组的三名成员。星舰怎么能他妈一点没发现克林贡人是怎么捷足先登的，因为对方操他妈的足够神秘？Jim计划一定要让Chris知道他到底对这个冠冕堂皇的‘联盟式胡说八道’作何感想，可那又怎样？他已然不那么在意了。  
  
  
他和Uhura被带进了单人牢房，克林贡人叫嚣着俘虏了他们可以获得多少赎金。牢房建在底下数英尺的地方，他们的通讯器无法工作。太讽刺了，真的，星舰坚持让他们公开谈判的部分原因是，这个星球上有丰富的矿物质，那正好是改进通讯设备所需的，结果现在这些矿藏令他们和企业号失去联系。  
  
他们坐在牢房里，当传送开始时已经足够冷静，Uhura和他都凭着盲目的本能行事，他们攥着对方的手，因而无论目的地是什么，他们会一起到达。Jim有一刹那要为凯旋欢呼—— _他的确拥有前所未有的太他妈棒的船员_ ——在他们的分子重新聚集在某个冰河时代的大陆中央之前。事实无情的击中了他们，他们并非是被自己的船员救走，唯一值得庆幸的是他们的毯子和他们一起被传送过来，否则他们如今已经死了。  
  
感觉像是过去了几天，任何私人边界都消失殆尽，这实在是太冷了，他们无力说话，也没有什么好说的。毫无疑问，Jim尽他所能给了个半真半假的媚眼，当Uhura的手滑进他的裤子按在他的屁股上，可惜Uhura只是翻了个白眼。  
  
“舰长？”  
  
老天，Uhura的声音真是轻柔，他之前都没能为此感激。  
  
“Jim？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
她的手弄疼了他，一个巴掌，她的胳膊在他的皮肤上尖刻的滑过，如被灼烧一般，他扭动，发出咕噜声。  
  
“Jim，我向上帝发誓，要是你不保持清醒，我就把你掀下去，让你的老二被冻掉！”  
  
好吧，那就不必了，他抽搐了一下，找到足够的力气唤醒自己，Uhura刚刚也已展现了充分的理由。Jim和他精彩绝伦的通讯官不是传统意义上的好朋友，不过她原谅了很多他之前的荒唐事，在他救了Spock好几次之后。职责之外，他们俩发展了一段还算舒服的互损关系，像是口头上的掐架还有嘲讽。  
  
“所以，等我们离开这里，你会让我叫你Ny'ta么？”  
  
Jim很惊讶在她的眼中看见泪光，他的脑袋里拉起警报，轻微的驱退了他的莫然，羞愧，连着挫败感涌了上来，令他窒息，要是她哭了，她会被冻住，Jim发出嘘声，他感到她的眼泪沾到他的面庞，当他察觉一只手轻柔的灼热的贴上他的脸颊，拉低他好让一个纯洁的吻落在他的前额时，他完全呆住了：“当然，Jim，你保持清醒，然后你可以随便怎么叫我。”她的嘴唇触上他的，很浅。  
  
Jim被他眼前迸出的星光弄糊涂了，直至他云里雾里、混乱不堪的大脑意识到它是传送光线。  
  
房间的热度使他爆出痛苦的叫喊，这就好似他被沉浸了熔岩，它正沸溢过他整个身体，灼烫他每一根末梢神经。  
  
谈话声太吵了，Jim觉得每一件事物都包围着他，太多声音，太多疼痛，他做到了，他们安全了。  
  
Jim终于允许自己晕了过去。

 

  
  
Jim听见Bones悄声细语的牢骚，有那么一会儿，这声音熟悉得将他们带来的常态全部压倒。见鬼，要是Bones不再对他念念叨叨，那情况就一定是非常不乐观了。  
  
“Bones.”呕！开口说话可能有些过于猴急了，他的喉咙就像被人用相位枪融了之后又用砂纸粗加工一遍。  
  
“该死的,Jim，这堆烂摊子让我老了几倍。”Bones用什么讨厌的东西照着他的眼睛，那令Jim畏缩。他整个身体都像被剥了一层似的，皮全都倒逆着。  
  
“该死，你的皮肤几乎全都得再生一次，kid，所以你现在才这么疼，你实际上等于是和Uhura冻在一起。好吧，准确的说不是和她，是和她肌肤上的水渍……”  
  
Jim被他声音中粗哑的情感哄得昏昏欲睡，在Bones讲到重点之前，他睡着了。  
  
  
  
下一次醒来，他正对着Chapel护士完美的爱心型靚臀。  
  
他体内“永远十二岁”的情怀克制不住发出傻笑，尽管它很快就被负罪感给拍死了，他几经艰难才一直树立着胜任的形象，自他不幸的成为企业号舰长开始。而今，他仍未死去，侧身躺在这里，在她检查仪器弄醒他后看着她，Jim知道他的脸上一定难以自抑的染上了浅薄的欢愉。  
  
“Kirk舰长，”Spock的声音异常冰冷，Jim震惊的收回眼神。Spock站在那里，一如以往Jim被送进医疗舱后的那般——力图掩饰他所有的不赞同，以及别表露出任何藏在他刻板的身体里的情绪。  
  
Jim的背触上悬浮床，他弹起，继而畏缩，这该死的东西探测到Jim的疼痛，它开始尖叫。他无法制止自己发出小而尖锐的声响，眼睛被眼泪弄得刺痛，他的后背十分明确地表示他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
  
他能窥见Spock那一瞬的僵硬，当Bones急急忙忙冲向Jim而将他推开时，比起切实的眼见，Jim只能依稀感觉到Chapel在他的左边，关闭了刺耳的机鸣。他的背痛苦极了，皮肤下有火在燃烧，仿佛要从内向外爆开一般。  
  
“护士！中校！按住他，在他——该死的！”  
  
Jim感到他所有的神经都在跳个不停，他的身体看样子没法镇静，他开始扭动，在床上抽搐。他意识到Spock干燥温和的灼在他的肩上，Chapel护士试着控制他的双腿。Jim几乎能想象当他盛满痛楚的视线和Spock的相遇时，后者眼睛轻微睁大的样子，但Bones终于找到什么贴上他的脖子上，有一瞬，Jim无比欢迎无痛注射器发出的“嘘嘘”声，他在意识的边缘徘徊，而后跌入了黑暗。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我还以为你永远也醒不过来了，我想Chekov至少来了三次，他看上去就好像你把他最喜欢的小狗踢下了飞船。”Uhura看样子很是安逸，她坐在一旁，用PADD处理事务，向前倾身并望向Jim，他也正懵懵懂懂的回望她，“欢迎回来。”  
  
Jim舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，试着给出一个微笑，他觉出有东西绑在他的胸前，就在左边的胸骨上，不过他更清楚自己最好别把它移开。他对Uhura快速的眨动眼皮感到有些不自在，还有就是她面部表情的转变。他恨这一部分，Jim很高兴他们都活了下来，可她脸上赤裸的情感令他的肠子搅动，好一会儿，Jim只能看向别处，他难堪极了。  
  
" _Ya ujasiri wa simba haina kulinda ni kutoka kwa mkuki ya wawindaji wa. Asante1, Jim_ "  
（雄狮之勇，不足以护，【注一】谢谢你，Jim。）  
  
她递给他一杯水，帮他稳住他的手好喝下它：“我知道你不爱听，不过在那玩意儿完成序列前你都不能动，所以你被固定住了。感谢你救了我的命，舰长。”Uhura捏捏他的手，咳了一声，继而回到她的工作上，真是专业，“你吓到我们了，到底是什么让你老想成为被关注的中心呢？”  
  
Jim又喝下一杯水，慢慢的：“你说过我可以叫你‘Nyota’。”  
  
“是的，我说过。”Jim瞧见她唇角微小的半笑不笑，他的心脏好笑的砰砰直跳，她令他想起他的母亲——那个笑容俨然是她很清楚他又干了坏事。  
  
“好极了，Nyota。你知道Bones在哪儿么，Nyota？我有点想念我的星舰了，Nyota，你觉得他会不会解除了我的职务？”Jim总能找到乐子，看她本能的翻白眼，知道她意识到他笨拙的尝试用幽默驱散尴尬。他太专注于孜孜不倦的戏弄，没能听到Bones，直至对方站在他面前。  
  
“没门，Kid，你还得再请一天——两天假，至少。”  
  
“Bo——Bones!”现在他可顾不上面子不面子了，Jim发现朝他的好朋友夸张撅嘴的感觉太棒了，Nyota拿走了Jim手中的水杯，坐回原处，饶有兴趣的旁观Bones挥动手里的三录仪。  
  
“我发誓，要是你死蠢的行动没能杀了你，你该死的脆弱的免疫系统也会热切的踢你瘦骨如柴的屁股。”  
  
“我的屁股才不瘦骨如柴。”Nyota和Bones都听到了他的嘀咕，并一直投来讽刺的目光，Jim有些脸红，继而露齿直笑，他们俩翻眼皮的动作简直如出一辙，“哇哦，你们俩看上去就像事先排练好的。”  
  
“我不是在开玩笑，你对神经再生器有过敏反应，我甚至都不知道还有这种医学可能，Jim，你发作过一次，在我们让你镇静下来之前还有些小的反应，然后Spock——”  
  
Spock?  
  
“等等，什么？Spock怎么了，Bones？”Jim看着他们中的两位快速的交换了个眼神，还有皱眉。  
  
“啊——没啥太坏的，Jim，你该理解瓦肯是接触感应者，对吧？我想，Spock接收的比他预期的要多了那么一点点，通过触碰你裸露的肩膀。这令他有些超负荷，真没想到瓦肯人也会崩溃，绝对我见过的最令人惊叹的事，仅次于它的应该是卡达西人（Cardiassian）跳两步舞。”  
  
Jim对着天花板蹙起眉。他不记得任何事，唯有Spock在他上方的双目，他们皮肤相抵的触感，轻微的一如既往。Jim瞧向Nyota：“可他没事，对么？我没让他太过崩溃或怎么样，是么？”  
  
“是的，Jim，Spock很好。”她给了Bones一个眼神，而后Jim愉快的发觉Bones抽了一下嘴唇作为回应。 _嗯唔——_ 他之前可从没见过Bones能如此忍气吞声， _有趣，也许他们真的一起练习翻白眼，好吧，还有别的什么。_  
  
“很好，那么……有任何关于为什么我们会被传送到那个星球的解释么？克林贡人怎么样了？还有……”  
  
“Jim，你又不当班，就表现得像不当班的样子，在我踹你的屁股之前。”  
  
Jim皱起眉毛：“你看,Bones,这可不是什么随意的事，我需要知道发生了什么，而且我需要马上就知道。如果你放我长假，可以，随便。但你可别想把我留在这个我无法得知发生了什么的地方。”Jim的声音变得生硬，且他注意到Nyota和Bones因他语气里隐隐的威严而都换了站姿。  
  
Bones的眉毛挑进他的刘海：“行了，Jim，眼下只管冷静下来。你不能太过劳累。这还挺可爱的，你觉得你在这里还有任何权利，要是你固执的想要挪动屁股导致不能获得足够的剂量，你会伤到自己，并将再被送进医务舱。现在你就好好休息，等我准备好把你放出来，首席医官在医疗专题上的权威可高过舰长，Jimmy。”Bones得意的直笑，“不过我很确定你都一清二楚。”  
  
“好啦，先生们，我想这是暗示我该离开了。”  
  
“叛徒。”Jim咕噜了一声，睫毛下是两道射向她的忧郁的眼神。他倒是对她出去时蹭过Bones的样子很感兴趣，那把Bones闹了个大红脸。  
  
“孩子气。”Nyota唱着转身，离开他的病房时稍稍摆了摆她的手指。  
  
  
  
  
Bones很让人钦佩的在之后四分钟里完全避开Jim的凝视，他检查完Jim，解开他胸前的小再生器，用三录仪扫描他。  
  
“你该明白，我会为此跟你捣蛋到底，对吧，Bones。”  
  
“我希望你别那样。”Nyota离开后Bones首次接过他的目光，他的脸仍因尴尬而通红。  
  
“是嘛？你到底了不了解我？”  
  
Bones叹了口气，一口长长的气，这对Jim而言是个征兆，每每他要开始临床诊断、专注工作、还有处理烂摊子时。他张开嘴，Jim率先举起手，打断了他。  
  
“我不会利用保持安静作为早点离开的筹码的。”  
  
Bones眨了好一会儿眼睛，之后他缓缓的堆起一个微笑，好似他的嘴唇终于记起要怎么弯曲了：“就冲这点，你必须戴着这些小陀螺中的一个，一旦你心率加快，它会通知我，你可以在星舰里转悠，但是如果你胆敢踏上舰桥，你还没眨巴两眼你的屁股就会回到这里，我说清楚了么？”  
  
“非常清楚。”Jim没法将笑容从他脸上抹去，他也不打算去做那无聊的尝试，他查了时间表，Alpha组刚轮班结束，他需要洗个澡，几件新衣服，Bones给他弄的消毒剂散着一股刺鼻的味道。Jim伸出胳膊，贴上小小的心跳检测器，他知道什么时候该讨巧，什么时候该卖乖。它很好的粘合在他的手臂上，就像是个另类的宇宙翻译器。  
  
“所以，都行了？”  
  
“是的，小心些，别推动它，kid。”  
  
Jim滑下床，冰冷的地面触上脚趾，他打了个寒颤。Bones把他引向叠放着制服的柜子，他很清楚Jim讨厌看到其他东西，除却那些具备专业性的。该死，至少这不是那种会让他的屁股光溜溜露在后面的医疗长袍，有一次他穿着那个回到他的舱房，差点引起一场骚乱。  
  
好吧，他的屁股绝对值得一个或两个凝视，Bones只是没料到Scotty会被他自己的脚给绊一跤，Jim步履蹒跚的走向那套衣服，并试着在脱下里衣时不要畏缩。  
  
Bones可不是傻瓜，他喷着鼻息收起器材：“Jim？”  
  
Jim停止同黑色的内衫做斗争，他正挣扎着要把它往下拉，他看向Bones,抬起他的眉毛。  
  
“谢谢你救了她。”Bones离开了，门在他身后轻声的掩上。  
  
Jim叹气，他得去找Spock，并搞清楚到底他妈的发生了什么。

 

 

  
  
（Part 1 Fin）  
  
全文TBC

 

注一： 英文是：The bravery of a lion doesn't protect it from the spear of a hunter.这是一个非洲的谚语，我不知道要怎么和中文对应囧


	2. Chapter 2

观察甲板很安静，说实话，这儿是Jim最喜欢的星舰部分之一。这里比主甲板要小一些，还能避开大部分人，因为它不靠近星舰上的任何主区。Jim喜欢看群星飞近，也许这令他有些多愁善感，但无论何时他面向黑暗，它便能令他获得平静，令他感到与父母相连，以他从未能经历的方式。  
  
光线足够幽暗，PADD发出的微弱光芒反射在将他与群星隔离的透明铝上。  
  
Bones是对的。走进舱房已然让他精疲力尽，淋浴没有那么令人愉快，光是把衣服退到头部就仿佛耗了他几个小时。沐浴在召唤他，他不得不放弃了惯常的水浴而改换成音波来替代，他都准备瘫倒在地。  
  
事与愿违的，他必须拒绝如此，他知道如果那样，在某处的老骨头便会用某种方式得知他太累了而后突袭他。他的肌肉奇怪的抽痛了数次，Jim很清楚他最好就躺到床上，他应该躺在床上，他 _想要_ 躺上床，他在回收器旁一直甩着他的毛巾，直到停下，那没什么用，他无法停止对上一次任务的焦虑，Jim不是头一次失去他的船员——尽管这甚至不是个事实——可他觉得自己被克林贡人操了却连个接吻和问好都没有。  
  
现在，他坐在他最喜欢的椅子里，PADD憩于膝盖上，Jim除了眺向外面做不了别的，他想着过去几天，眼睛审视着内心。这种愁闷的内省一点也不像他，可是他没办法让自己挣出来。星际舰队怎么可能没有 _一点_ 克林贡人在那片领域行动的情报？Jim非常不喜欢这种像个呆头鹅的感觉，他和Uhura……不， _Nyota_ ，远离飞船，留在那儿做无用功。假设，Spock确保企业号的一切都运转正常。不， _肯定是这样_ ，Jim没法想象有什么情况是Spock不能轻易的完美控制的。可为何事情却一团糟？到底他们是怎么被弄到那一坨狗屎的冰球上去的？到底医疗舱里又发生了什么？Jim叹气，他思考的时候在PADD上乱涂了些东西，他眨了眨眼，俯视着他的笔迹。  
  
有太多该死的疑问，却没一个该死的答案。  
  
要是他察觉有克林贡人在那里鬼混，事情就会完全不一样了。如果舰队能他妈的给他丁点提示，哪怕是在 _开始_ 时，他们就不会像看上去的那样，他们也许会…… _操。_ 马后炮似乎是个必然趋势，指令总在万事皆休的情况下送到以显得舰队依旧运转自如。Nero事件后，Jim和他年轻，卓越，天才（以及别忘了多彩）舰员们让舰队该死的好了不少。  
  
Jim早就明白，舰长的工作迫使他玩弄政治，此事不言而喻。  
  
不过这真的， _真的_ 只会让他想要撒手不干，尤其是这些胡说八道危害到他船员的安全时。  
  
Jim又叹了口气，看着死亡名单，他的拳头攥得太紧，触笔的底部压进他的手中，身心俱疲淹没了他，令他双目刺痛。James少尉，Harper中尉，还有Geoffries少尉，很好，吃苦耐劳的人死在值班线上，毫无意义的，因为一个消遣，因为他们被鉴定为多余的。  
  
Jim，两个安全小队成员，Nyota，还有那个Nyota引以为豪的年轻的少尉，他们中的三个死了，原因是Jim需要他们在出行的队伍中。Jim做了些记录，确保自己要和Nyota坐下谈谈，他会不断地告诉她直至自己缺氧，James少尉的死不是她的错，可Jim很明白她不会为此轻松多少。  
  
  
门“嘶嘶”的打开，Jim有点紧张，他知道Spock是唯一一个会来找他的人，这已经成了他的习惯，在每个出问题的任务结束后去见Jim。如果来是别的什么人，Jim会把他们视作是来调查他的。  
  
“舰长。”  
  
“嘿，Spock。”Jim在椅子上坐正，略过他背上大片肌肉的抗议声，“请坐。”  
  
Spock照做了，僵硬的坐下。Jim对面的沙发很舒服，散着蓬松的枕头和靠垫，Spock却一副全然不为所动的模样，他的脊背挺得笔直，他的手放在精准的腿关节上，正好覆着膝盖。Jim从自己的眼睫间看了看他，继而花了一分钟完成给自己的笔记，无论Spock要盘问什么，恐怕都得耗去不少时间。  
  
“我能为你做什么？”Jim望去，Spock正稍稍耸起眉毛，伴着他瘦削的脸上同样常见的平静。  
  
他沉默了片刻，他们谈话前的安静使不安又延续了些许：“Nyota告知我，她在外出任务中只受了轻伤，是你无私的保护她免受伤害。”  
  
Jim觉得自己的脸红了。人们干嘛老要为这种事谢他？六个月之前，Sulu令他尴尬万分的，毫不吝啬地狠狠感激了他一番，如今Jim每个星期天都被居家男Sulu常设的邀请一起进餐，他没做什么特别的，当然，那挺了不起，也绝对是坏透了，可是别搞得像他在跳下钻孔机前还能思考这些。对Nyota也一样，Jim那么做只是因为……好吧，因为那是对的。若是他顺着那些说相比于她，他对舰队而言更重要的狗屁规章而放任她冻伤的话，他将再没办法面对自己：“我想是Nyota救了她自己，她容忍了我，是的，我们使彼此免于失心疯（batshit crazy）。”  
  
“恕我无法理解， _翼手目生物的粪便_ 和 _人类精神疾病倾向_ 之间的联系。”  
  
这次轮到Jim眨巴眨巴眼了，他嘴唇抽搐着作为回应，而Spock的眉毛翘得更高了。  
  
“胡说，你可别告诉我没有研究过惯用语，你刚刚在说笑，很拙劣，不过……哇哦，Spock！”  
  
“既然你这么说，舰长，撇去你个人对此事的看法，我……我很满意此种结果。可是，我还发现，之前有二十八个外出任务，你身临保有争议的星球，在大约十四类不同实例中让你自己负伤。鉴于我们的医疗资源紧缺以及您的恢复时间，再加上MyCoy医生在你伤重时的压抑和迁怒他人，我无法圆满的解释这一行动方针要如何对你日后的成功行动有所裨益。”  
  
 _太棒了，所以Spock显然把他想成一个彻头彻尾的白痴。_  
  
“啊，你了解我，Spock。我首个外出任务非常刺激，所以，你也能不指望我全改过来，对吧？”Jim咧嘴一笑。  
  
Spock的反应却让他震惊，只见Spock愈加紧绷，在暗淡的光晕中，显得完全苍白。  
  
“Spock？”  
  
Spock站起：“我希望能去检查一下试验进程，述职报告我会确保在第一时间发到你的PADD上——”  
  
“搞什么，Spock？怎么了？”Jim起身，控制他的重心很好让自己只是稍稍的侵入了Spock的私人领域。他伸出手，试着别为Spock退开来以避免他的接触有所反应。操，他不懂那为什么令他如此困扰。Jim真的很努力要记住Spock那些和触碰有关的、杂七杂八的事，他将半途而废的伸手转为平和的手势，托起手掌试着阻止Spock的离开。  
  
“Spock？”  
  
“Kirk舰长，在你遭受健康问题时，某些你在织女四星上短暂停留期间发生的事引起了我的注意。”  
  
Jim眼神闪烁：“你的意思是你读了我的思想？”在他疲倦的大脑能彻底命他闭嘴前，他脱口而出。  
  
Spock着实向后退了一步，猛的抓紧了他制服的前摆：“我没能料到——”  
  
“等等，等一下，”耶稣他妈的基督啊，每次在他的大副面前开口，他的雄辩能力都跑到脚趾头上去了，“我没生气，事实上我认为这还挺酷的，又不说你定时定点的就跑到我的脑子里乱翻一气，冷静些。”  
  
“冷静是一种情绪，身为瓦肯是不会——”  
  
“Spock，坐下。”Jim有点自豪，他的命令中还能带上几分不容置疑的音调，他一直都该死的力图让自己平易近人些。  
  
更让他诧异的是，Spock照做了。  
  
Jim有些晕眩，他的视线模糊了，他眨了眨眼，顺便也接纳了自己的意见，不甚优雅的坐了下来。  
  
“听着，Spock，我不明白为什么你这么忧心，你是不是很不高兴，因为你不得不——”他的手指寓意不明的摆弄着，但可能瞧着更像是抽筋，“进入我的脑海。还是说你为你看见的而沮丧？我之前从未和别人分享过我的思维。”  
  
Spock右边的眉毛抽动了一下。  
  
“作为舰长，当我决定将你逐入那个星球时，我认定那个星球所有的肉食动物都陷入了冬眠。”  
  
Jim歪了歪脑袋，凝视着Spock，试图在脸上保持个小小的笑容：“你是说，在我用了各种不合逻辑的人类情绪招惹你之后，你把我一屁股踢到织女四星上，原因是你以为我在那儿很安全。”  
  
“的确。在你 _反抗_ 之后，你的分离舱被设为在星际舰队哨站外不足数里处着陆，我仅能假设瓦肯星的毁灭造成了异常的波动，导致动物的休眠周期过早结束。我计算过，那个星球几乎不存在危险，或许温度会令你不适，但另一方面而言，它是无害的。”  
  
“噢，稍等。也就是说你并不知道那只大熊，还有那只畸变大龙虾？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“哦，好吧。的确无害，真的，就是撞了几下。我，嗯，最后还是找到了哨站。”  
  
“确实。”Spock颌首，自他坐下后第一次直视Jim的目光，“我可否询问一个私人问题。”  
  
Jim的眸子闪了闪：“一如从前，Spock。”  
  
“资料显示，你并非心灵感应者，可是当我们的思绪碰撞彼此，你的一部分心智却本能的屏蔽了外界的思维，阻止任何人挖掘你的思想，你自己做到的么？”  
  
“喔！当然不，一个……唔……熟人……帮我建立起来的，我猜我的思维到处乱跑，打扰到了他。”被大使在半夜礼貌的敲响房门可真是——至少也得说是个巨大的惊喜。Jim和他打招呼时嘴里还叼着牙刷，挂着根本称不上体面的浴巾，如同一只蠢驴般到处摸索，为年长的Spock增添了不少娱乐。  
  
Jim咳了一声，往下盯向他的PADD。狗屎！他这一天足够烂了，不过他非常确定，要是他管不住自己的嘴，一不小心把大使给供出来，这个宇宙就和对方刺声警告的一样，玩完了。  
  
Spock的眉毛挑得太高，已然消失在刘海下面，他张着嘴，像是在思考，转眼又闭上了。  
  
Jim小心翼翼的避免眼神接触，飞转着他的大脑想换个话题：“嗯，那么，你为什么不在这里向我汇报呢？还是说你想吃些东西？”  
  
Spock微微转了脸，Jim几乎要松口气：“若你愿意，我们可以在这里使用复制器，坦白的说，这个里相对宁静的环境是十分诱人的。”  
  
“是啊，我也很喜欢，等会儿，你要些什么吗？”  
  
“这个时间，我无需进食。”  
  
“那么，好吧。”Jim站直，走向复制器，为他自己点了一碗汤和饼干，他对着饼干上几点装饰的绿叶发笑，一定是Scotty又开始倒腾校准图表了，“得了，让我瞧瞧你给我准备了什么？”他等到自己的汤，顿了片刻，又想了想，再快速的输入一串序列，而后笑眯眯的瞧着一大杯牛奶出现。他还想要一个大大的，毛茸茸的毯子，这样他便会舒服得如回家一般。他小心的走回狭窄的沙发，把托盘放在小小的桌面上，再满怀期待的望向Spock。  
  
“Huxtor Three星的任务涵括了数种各异的情况，并且有些对任务的失败负有重要责任。观察表明，当地统领在企业号舰员传送到星表之前便已与克林贡人达成共识。唯一符合逻辑的解释是当地居民依照克林贡人提供的情报行事。”  
  
“没错，因此他们到那儿讲了一串废话，不过你觉得为什么他们不左右逢源，为什么将克林贡人摆到首位？他们行动了几个月，但是没有……没有一点迹象显示他们的进军。”Jim吹凉他的汤，和了一小口，清淡的味道让他皱了皱鼻子。这简直神了，他们是怎么凭空造出鸡汤的，闻起来绝对完美，吃着却像是把旧袜子和脏兔子放近污水里煮熟了。  
  
“有什么不对么？”  
  
“噢，不，对不起Spock，只是这汤喝起来如同嚼硬纸板。”  
  
“我很好奇，你摄入特殊物质是为了要比较二者。”  
  
“又在开玩笑？”Jim甚至没费力隐藏他的笑容，他和Spock一再如此——滑入安宁的氛围，连血液都唱起歌来。有些时候，他就像是和Spock已相交数年，而剩下的时光，毫无疑问，Jim感觉他们更乐意杀了彼此，毕竟他们俩都不是羞于表达意见的人。  
  
“我们花了大约十四个小时搜寻你和Nyota的讯号，如怀疑的那样，球体地幔内蕴藏的本土矿藏让事情变得困难重重。”Spock站起，走近复制器，他键入一个序列，并耐心的等待，容器出现后，他返回Jim坐的地方，“如果你对当下的选择不甚满意，瓦肯浓汤富含了McCoy医生为你制定的每日代谢营养量的87%。”  
  
Jim愣了数秒，彻底被惊呆了，他朝Spock眨眨眼，带着感动：“谢谢，Spock。好的，它闻上去好极了。”  
  
事实上它没什么特殊的气味，但Jim不想展示出拒绝的姿态，Spock用了一个很大很深的碗来盛汤，外形有如老式的咖啡大杯。Jim撅起嘴唇，在尝一口前轻轻吹了吹，明亮的橙色使他想起胡萝卜，不过喝起来更像是冬葱或洋葱。  
  
很美味。  
  
Jim抿了一大口，然后又是一口，他闭上眼睛，每每他品尝食物，他的胃就要幸福的上蹿下跳，Jim鲜有的没发出赞赏的咕噜声，他一口接着一口的喝着。  
  
Spock看了他一会儿，他的姿势稍有放松，然后继续他们还未说完的话题：“在那十四个小时里，报告显示带走你和Nyota的那群人正在设计大型的武器。”  
  
Jim正倾斜着汤碗，咽下最后几滴汤汁，他被流体呛住，器皿掉到餐盘上，发出闷响。  
  
Spock自然的等他恢复常态，当Jim停下咳嗽，Spock接着道：“我们无法解释为何你和Nyota会被传送到别的地方，我仔细研究过Scott先生和Chekov少尉的工作方式，依旧没能得到令我自己满意的结论，究竟你们两人的信号是怎样被误导到截然不同的地点。”  
  
喔，惨了！Chekov早就自我厌恶了，但凡他和Spock一起工作。那个少年——往最轻的说——被很害怕Spock在场。Jim知道他仍然觉得是他把Spock传送下去，却没能在星球塌毁的时候传送回Spock的母亲。Chekov有些躲着Spock，尽量别和他有交集，无论值班与否。Jim暗暗记下要和这个年轻的领航员谈谈。他把那杯牛奶递到嘴边，忽略后背新生的皮肤拉扯着，他的胳膊如负千钧，他的胃如今惬意的被填满，Jim低头瞥向PADD，想要掩起他的困意。  
  
“好吧，那么星际舰队的官方言论怎么说的？”  
  
“Nyota说，在监狱里，一个名字被提起很多次：  _Pegh yuQvam hoH_ 。”  
  
“一个秘密星球？死亡？我的克林贡语很生疏，那可不好。”  
  
“诚然。具体而言，他们用了密语。 _hoHused_ 在那句话里隐喻死亡，而非地域。Nyota无法识别你们的狱卒用的是哪里的方言，我们不能确认他们指的是哪个确切的星球。通讯已被启用监听所有频率。”  
  
Jim坐回他的椅子，心不在焉的在他的大腿上搓了搓手掌：“那些守卫可不是光明正大的人，Spock，Nyota是个世界知名的通信专家，他们该清楚她是谁，她能做什么。难道这不会显得太过巧合，我们就正好听到了那些？”Jim力图将哈欠扼杀在摇篮中，可惜不成功，Spock的僵硬就是证据。  
  
“舰长，很显然，你很疲惫。我们会继续我们的话题，在你继续休息完之后，McCoy医生已经告诉我他的医疗禁令。如果你愿意，我会把剩下的信息发到你的PADD以便你闲暇时阅读。”  
  
Jim朝他闭了闭眼睛，谈及他的精疲力尽好似使得忽略困顿变得愈发困难了，他犹如被一辆飞行汽车撞过般Jim在手背后打了个哈欠：“可以Spock，听着不错。”他没力气争论了，即使有那个意向。  
  
他意识到Spock拿走了他的餐盘，处理了那些残渣，可他的闭目越来越长。Jim起身，他的脚步不稳，外面的星群照映在他周围。他感到Spock的手停在他的的胳膊上，他小小的惊跳了一下。他们向Jim的舱房走去，Spock放开了他。  
  
Jim没办法无视Spcok有如一个火炉般在他的身边，他太累了，说不出一句话，但是当Spock陪着他一起进了他的房间时，他并不惊讶。Jim脱下外衫和裤子，穿着短裤爬进他的被子。  
  
上帝，他的床从没这么赞过。Jim出了口气，闭上眼睛，他可以不去理睬背肌的抽动，剧烈得传上他的后槽牙；他可以忽略他的大脑渐渐模糊；他也可以无视在他的大副面前如此瘫软的尴尬，经历了几百次之后他到底还有什么好尴尬的？Spock见过他最糟糕的模样，他只着内裤的样子又不会杀了对方。  
  
微弱的刺痛沾上他的脖子，还有熟悉的无针注射器发出的“嘘嘘”声，Jim稍稍皱了眉头，他试着别去想Bones是从哪儿钻出来的。温热的手拂过他的前额，不过这一定是做梦，Jim贴近那个触碰，惊诧于这种……麻麻的感觉。他暗自笑了笑，陷入睡眠，他为之欣喜，那个梦——梦见Spock欣然的 _触摸他。_  
  
 _关心他。  
_

(Part 2 Fin)

全文TBC


End file.
